Something In The Water
by Inovermyheadinlove
Summary: Ally is a goody two shoes. Trish forces her to go to a party. Things are drank. Words are said. "Hmm… there must be something in the water" Ally says. Austin looks at her with a smirk on his face as he says, "You mean the vodka?". ONE-SHOT
1. Chapter 1

It was just a usual Friday night for Ally Dawson. Her college roommate Trish was busy getting ready for an _outrageous_ party, while she was studying for upcoming exams. You see, Ally cared more about her grades instead of partying and all of the other typical college stuff. While she was taking notes for her upcoming physiology exam, Trish was doing her nails and putting on her "party" clothes. Ally thought they were "promiscuous", and she promised herself she would never dress like that. _Never. _Just as Ally was moving on to History, she felt Trish pulling her into her into closet to look for an outfit, while declaring that she needed to "take a break" and let loose. "Come on, Ally! _Please?_ You deserve a break, and you need to enjoy the "college experience"! Trish pleaded. Ally just looked at her best-friend like she was crazy and replied, "Trish, you know I'm not a party person. Who wants to be around loud, obnoxious music, surrounded by drunk people doing _unmentionable _things, and drugs? Frat parties are _not_ my scene. "Who knows Ally? You could find yourself a hot boy at this party, and he could be your soulmate! Aren't you tired of staying in during the weekend, and watching sappy movies in your worn-out pajamas while eating fruity-mint swirl ice-cream?" Trish asked. Ally looked at Trish like she had grown two extra heads, and just shook her head at her friends behavior before replying, " Ok, first of all, I don't think I want a high/drunk guy as my boyfriend, and second of all, I will never get tired of fruity mint swirl ice-cream!". Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Trish began pulling out short dress after short dress, tight skirt after tight skirt, and short shorts after short shorts. Finally deciding on the perfect look for her introverted best-friend, Trish threw a red crop top with a low neckline, some ripped denim shorts, and then some 6-inch sparkly red heels towards Ally. She just looked at the clothes with a dumbstruck expression on her face because she thought Trish had already picked out the outfit she was going to wear. "Trish, why are you changing your outfit?" Ally asked. "Ally. Oh dear sweet, innocent Ally. These clothes are for you because you are going to that party" Trish replied almost evilly. Ally was shocked, but knowing there was no way out, she reluctantly headed to the bathroom to change. "How bad could it be?" she thought. After she came out, Trish called her over to do her hair and makeup. Trish applied some red lipstick that really contrasted to Ally's pale skin, and she gave her hair a "messed-up, but sexy look". Soon Trish was dragging Ally out of their dorm, across campus, and into another dorm. Unlike theirs, this dorm was dimly lit, smelled of various drugs, and had drunk people scattered all over it. Ally looked at Trish in fear, and tried to run back to the safety of their room, but Trish wouldn't allow it. "Trish, I don't think I can do this! This isn't me, I don't belong here!" Ally yelled over the loud music. Trish made a motion that she couldn't hear Ally, so Ally practically yelled "Also whoever threw this party has AWFUL taste in music!". All of a sudden everything around them stopped, and everyone was staring at them. If you can imagine the scratching noise on a record player, and then all attention on the obviously uncomfortable brunette, you would know how awkward Ally feels. Suddenly, the two girls are approached by a tall, blonde, and obviously drunk male. He looks back and forth between them, and then finally settling his gaze on the brunette, he says, "Excuse me, but I think I have awesome taste in music! This is my song after all" he slurs. Ally just scrunches her nose in disgust at the overpowering stench of alcohol that this guy reeks of. Being the good friend she is, Trish forces a drink into Ally's hand and pushes her closer to the hot male. Ally stares at the clear liquid, and she is undecided on what to do with it. Finally she just says to heck with it, and downs it all in one gulp. She quickly notes that the water tastes funny, but it makes her feel good and that's all that matters to her. She decides to forget studying, her perfect grades, and just being a goody-two-shoes, and grabs another cup of "water". Suddenly feeling brave, she grabs the mystery boy's hand and leads him onto the dance floor. He leans down and informs Ally that his name is Austin. "Austin" she thinks. She looks up at him, and says "That's a sexy name, Austin". Suddenly she wraps her arms around his neck and starts slow dancing with him. He looks down at her with confusion written all over his face, and he says "You know this isn't a slow-dancing song". Since the "water" had kicked in, Ally didn't care, and she was feeling crazier than usual. "Let's just be different" she says. Soon the song ends, and she's back to the drink table. After drinking two more cups, she leads Austin into a secluded part of the dorm, and she whispers in his ear, " I like you, Austin". Just like that she sobers up, like she hadn't had a single drink that night, and she realizes the importance of what she just said. She freaks out because she has never been in a relationship, and she's never said that to anyone before, but suddenly she feels good again and she doesn't care. "Hmm… there must be something in the water" Ally says. Austin looks at her with a smirk on his face as he says, "You mean the vodka?".


	2. Author's Note, For Guest

Ok so first off, this is not an update because it's a one-shot! Sorry. Anyway, I received a review from a guest and it was the first negative one I've received on any of my stories. That being said, I am not angry. I said to leave a review and I said I was welcome to criticism. Yes, the name of my story is "Something In The Water". I know the song is Carrie Underwood's song. I LOVE Country music, and in fact I NEVER listen to anything else! YES, I DO know what the song is about, and when I was listening to it for like the millionth time, this story plot came to me! My intention was not to write a story based off of the song, but to merely use the same title. Again, this being said, I AM NOT apologizing to this "Guest". I like my story, and if it offended you then all I can say is you should've read something else. Now, I am not implying that I "hate" this "Guest", or that I am angry. I think it would be pointless if I wasted my energy on such a petty issue. Now, I am not trying to start anything, just trying to set the record straight.

Thank You.

Sincerely, Inovermyheadinlove


End file.
